¡¿Romeo con Julieta!
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera pensado que una inocente obra de teatro podría resultar tan divertida? Aunque tal vez algunos implicados no estén de acuerdo.


**Disclaimer: Todos los persones pertenecen a J K Rowling y los diálogos ya conocidos al nunca bastante aplaudido Shakespeare.**

**Fic dedicado a: Azturial, la madre de la idea, a mí jamás se me habría ocurrido.**

**Agradecimiento especial: A Eren Lovett por ayudarme a corregir mis fallos; eres una beta genial.**

****************************************************************

La tranquilidad de la Torre de Gryffindor fue rota por los escandalosos alaridos que provenían del dormitorio de los chicos de sexto año.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Absurdo! ¿Pero es que terminó de perder el poco juicio que le quedaba? ¡No pueden obligarnos! ¡Harry, apóyame! – vociferaba Ron mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo.

- Claro que te apoyo, Ron, sólo cálmate ¿si?- Su compañero intentó tranquilizarlo en vano.

El pelirrojo sólo lanzó un bufido indignado y empezó a recorrer el dormitorio de un lado a otro. Harry, sentado en su cama trataba de poner cara de circunstancias, si bien de lo poco que entendía podía desprender que no se trataba de algo tan grave; a lo mucho otra reacción dramatizada de Ron.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a una chica de cabello castaño y alborotado que lucía bastante enojada.

- ¡Ron! ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¡Por Merlín! Si parece que estás bajo un cruciatus.- lo reprendió Hermione.

- Lo preferiría mil veces a lo que me están haciendo.- clamó su amigo.

- ¿Ya te contó?- le preguntó la chica a Harry, tras lanzar un hondo suspiro.

- Algo. No ha parado de gritar desde que llegó de la reunión, pero no le he entendido del todo. Alcancé a captar frases como: "Dumbledore está loco", "¿Qué hice para merecer eso?", "Shakespeare me importa un cuerno"; nada muy claro. Le estoy dando la razón sólo por si acaso, pero no veo la relación entre Dumbledore y Shakespeare.- mencionó el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué no dijiste que me apoyabas?- volteó el pelirrojo deteniendo su paseo frenético.

- Si te pone en ese estado, sí, pero eso no quiere decir que entienda.- deslindó su amigo- ¿Por qué no te explicas? Gritando así sólo conseguiste que Neville saliera corriendo.

- No puedo, estoy demasiado molesto. Hazlo tú.- pidió de mala manera a su amiga.

- Claro Ron, será un placer; no tienes que pedirlo por favor.- replicó Hermione con ironía.

- Ya, está bien. Por favor.- aceptó Ron.

- Bueno, ya que eres tan amable. Verás, Harry, esta mañana en la reunión de Prefectos la profesora McGonagall nos informó de un proyecto escolar muy interesante que se le ocurrió al Director. ¡Ron! ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre de hacer esos gestos? – lo reprendió la chica molesta.

El pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido, pero metió sus manos en los bolsillos y reanudó la caminata.

- El profesor Dumbledore quiere preparar un acto especial por Halloween y le encomendó a la profesora McGonagall que se encargara de eso. Sabes que a él le gustan mucho las cosas muggles y parece que también está muy enterado de la cultura literaria, de modo que quiere que montemos una obra. Nos han dicho que preferiría algo de Shakespeare, porque es al que más ha leído.- culminó su explicación Hermione, al parecer emocionada.

- Una obra de Shakespeare.- repitió Harry, para luego quedarse mirando a Ron extrañado.- ¿Y por eso armas tanto escándalo?

- Pero es que no te ha dicho lo más importante. Anda, dile.- exigió el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- ¡Ah, esa parte! Bien, la profesora McGonagall nos ha pedido a todos los Prefectos que nos encarguemos de organizarla y mencionó que también tendremos que actuar en ella.- le contó su amiga.

- Debiste empezar por ahí Hermione, eso explica todo.- dijo Harry, señalando con una cabezada a su amigo.

- Pero no es lo más importante; él sólo está exagerando, como siempre. Nadie ha dicho que vaya a tener que actuar. Aún no se ha asignado ninguna labor. La profesora McGonagall dijo que iba a preparar una lista de todos los Prefectos y los roles y luego haría un sorteo con magia. Es muy posible que Ron tenga que encargarse de armar el escenario, llevar los trajes o algo así.- replicó Hermione sin darle demasiada importancia.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Es que no sabes la mala suerte que tengo? No saldré bien librado de ese sorteo, pueden estar seguros.- se lamentó el pelirrojo lanzándose a la cama con desaliento.

- No tienes que ser tan negativo, Ron. ¿No lo dije? Siempre exageras.- replicó Hermione viéndolo con fastidio.

- Antes de que empiecen a pelear, hay algo que no me queda claro. ¿No debería haber audiciones o algo así? Es muy raro que McGonagall haya decidido que los roles se escojan por sorteo. ¿Qué pasa si un alumno resulta elegido para actuar y es muy malo en eso? ¿O si a la que le toca el vestuario es en el fondo una gran actriz? No va a salir nada bueno de eso.- reflexionó Harry, mostrando una lucidez no muy habitual en esos casos.

- Ya lo había pensado. Pero por lo que pude entender, lo que la profesora quiere es que todos nos comprometamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo en lo que nos designen. Si me tocara encargarme del vestuario, por poner un ejemplo, tendré que hacer lo mejor que pueda, aunque sabes que ese no es mi fuerte.- razonó la joven con tranquilidad.

- Visto así, parece muy propio de McGonagall- reconoció Harry a su pesar.

- ¡Exacto! Propio de McGonagall hacernos la vida complicada sin necesidad. Me ofrecería sin dudar a hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera actuar. ¡No es justo!- rezongó Ron, lanzando su almohada con furia.

Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar compartir una sonrisa cómplice; a veces Ron podía ser tan dramático.

- ¿Y dices que todos los Prefectos están metidos en esto? ¿También los Slytherin?- preguntó Harry pasado un rato.

- Sí, nadie se salva. Debiste ver la cara de Malfoy; creo que si no fuera tan orgulloso, habría hecho tremenda rabieta en medio del salón. Lo peor es que no podrá recurrir a Snape, porque él estuvo presente durante el anuncio y la profesora McGonagall dejó muy en claro que ningún alumno podrá ser eximido.- le contó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

- Espero que le toque actuar y que sea un papel horrible.- dijo Harry con fervor.

- Es cierto.- intervino Ron, sentándose de golpe.- No lo había pensado, pero tal vez deba actuar con él, ¿cómo podría esto empeorar?

- Eso sería demasiada mala suerte, es prácticamente imposible, no te preocupes.- descartó su amiga con un gesto.

- ¿Y cuándo sabrán qué debe hacer cada uno? – preguntó Harry para desviar el tema de la mente de Ron.

- El lunes a más tardar la profesora McGonagall publicará la lista en cada Sala Común – informó Hermione.- Después de eso, cada quien podrá prepararse para su papel o lo que sea que le asignen.

- Una semana de angustia.- insistió Ron.

Hermione se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, sacudir la cabeza y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Procura que se calme, Harry. Si vuelve a gritar así, alguien llamará a McGonagall. Que duerman bien.- se despidió.

- Buenas noches.- replicó Harry.

Ron guardó silencio, sólo lanzó un bufido cuando la puerta se cerró tras la chica.

- Bien, creo que voy a dormir; olvidé decirle a Hermione que le diga a Neville que ya es seguro volver.- se lamentó el moreno.

- ¿En dónde están Seamus y Dean? – preguntó Ron, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de que no los había visto.

- Dijeron algo de unas citas, no quise pedir detalles.- sonrió Harry.

- También yo debería estar con alguna chica, no preocupándome por eso. En serio, Harry, nunca perdonaré a Dumbledore.- mencionó el chico con resentimiento.

- Creo que Hermione tiene razón, estás exagerando. ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que vayas a tener que actuar? – se preguntó su amigo, buscando el pijama.

- Tratándose de mi, todas. ¿Quieres apostar?- replicó Ron, sarcástico.

- De acuerdo. ¿Cinco galeones? – propuso Harry.

- Está bien. Es prácticamente todo lo que tengo.- aceptó su amigo

- Trato hecho. Ya verás, terminarás pagando.- le dijo Harry con seguridad.

- Ojalá.- indicó Ron.

Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada porque no quería empezar a escuchar sus quejas de nuevo. Fue al baño a cambiarse y comprobó aliviado al regresar que su amigo roncaba a todo pulmón; ni siquiera se había cambiado. Esbozó una sonrisa algo burlona y decidió bajar para buscar a Neville. Pobre, a lo mejor y estaba durmiendo en algún sillón.

******************************************************

El lunes siguiente, mientras Harry y Ron bajaban la escalera de los dormitorios, les sorprendió encontrar una multitud frente al tablero de los anuncios. Lo más extraño fue que todas las personas con las que se cruzaban le lanzaban miradas curiosas al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó Ron inquieto.

- No lo sé. Tal vez…- empezaba Harry a hablar cuando fue interrumpido.

- ¡Harry, Ron! ¿Por qué bajan siempre tan tarde? Apenas si llegaremos a desayunar algo.- les salió al encuentro Hermione animada.

- Aún hay tiempo. ¿Porqué está todo el mundo tan agitado?- le preguntó Harry.

- Sí, bien, es que…La profesora McGonagall ya publicó la lista de lo que tendrá que hacer cada Prefecto para la obra. Por cierto, escogieron Romeo y Julieta; aunque ya lo imaginaba.- le explicó la chica aparentemente nerviosa.

- Tampoco me sorprende. ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?- inquirió Harry, mirando de reojo a Ron, que se había quedado mudo.

- No lo van a creer. ¡Seré la Directora! ¿No es genial? Porque he leído el libro muchas veces y creo que puedo hacer un buen trabajo.- le contó la joven emocionada.

- Felicidades.- apreció su amigo.

- ¿Porqué no me dices qué me ha tocado? ¿Así de malo es?- habló Ron al fin con voz lúgubre.

- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó la chica con voz aguda.

- Harry, ve a ver, por favor.- pidió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- intentó sonar animado Harry al tiempo que se abría paso frente al tablero.

Hermione y Ron esperaron un par de minutos a que su amigo volviera; ella jugando nerviosa con sus manos y el muchacho apoyado contra una silla.

Harry regresó con una mueca de incredulidad en la cara y apenas atinó a meterse la mano al bolsillo, para sacar unas cuantas monedas.

- Toma.- le dijo a Ron, ofreciéndoselas.

- Aquí hay diez galeones y apostamos sólo cinco.- le dijo su amigo contando el dinero sorprendido.- ¿Porqué?

- Es que tan mala suerte merece que te pague doble.- se limitó a decir su amigo.

Ron lo vio lívido y con un empujón, sacó a sus compañeros del camino, para ir corriendo a buscar esa lista.

************************************************

- Señor, Weasley, cálmese. ¿Acaso piensa que está en un partido de Quidditch? – la profesora McGonagall veía ceñuda al muchacho tras el escritorio.

- ¡Pero, profesora! Está bien, mire, debe de haber algún error; confundió los nombres, sólo fíjese.- suplicó Ron con voz trágica.

Harry y Hermione guardaban prudente distancia, para que McGonagall no los regañara; pero no perdían una palabra de la conversación.

- No ha habido ninguna confusión, señor Weasley. Los nombres de cada Prefecto fueron incluidos en el sorteo y éste fue realizado en presencia de todos los Jefes de Casa.- descartó la maestra tajante.

- Es que no puede ser. Ya averigüé, es para una mujer y yo no lo soy.- insistió el joven, articulando cada palabra con esmero.

- Eso lo tengo muy claro, pierda cuidado. Escuche, entiendo que le puede resultar algo extraño, pero le aseguro que en la época en que fue escrita la obra, todos los papeles, incluidos los femeninos, eran interpretados por varones. Usamos una canastilla mágica, la cual no hizo distinciones, sólo lanzó los nombres. Piense que puede resultar divertido.- mencionó la bruja, si bien no parecía pensarlo en lo absoluto.

- Divertido.- musitó Ron.

- Desde luego. Vea, usted no es el único; tengo una cita en unos minutos con el señor McMillan para tratar un tema similar, así que le agradecería que vuelva a su Sala Común. La señorita Granger tiene los guiones de la obra y los repartirá de inmediato; estoy segura de que hará un gran papel.- alentó la profesora con una ligera mueca de lástima.

- ¿Entonces no hay nada que se pueda hacer? – preguntó Ron con desaliento.

- Lo siento, señor Weasley.- se limitó a repetir la maestra.

- Está bien, gracias.- musitó el joven, arrastrando los pies hacia donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

- Vamos, Ron, quizá no sea tan malo. Será algo que le podrás contar a tus hijos.- mencionó Harry intentando animarlo.

- ¿Tú crees que si algún día tengo hijos, les contaré que su padre se vistió de mujer?- replicó su amigo.

- Tienes razón, mala idea.- reconoció Harry, asintiendo.

- La profesora McGonagall comentó que la canastilla mágica lanzó los nombres de acuerdo a quienes creyera que podrían desempeñar mejor los papeles; seguro que harás un gran trabajo.- intervino Hermione.

- ¿Quieres decir que en realidad tengo dentro de mi a una mujer deseosa por salir?- le dijo Ron fulminándola con la mirada.

- No es una mujer exactamente, sino una joven. Además, no es un personaje cualquiera, sino la protagonista.- corrigió Hermione con su tono habitual.

- Me importa poco quién sea, por mi pueden morirse todos.- replicó el pelirrojo al instante.

- Si mal no recuerdo, así es al final. Quiero decir que todos se mueren.- terció Harry.

- No todos. La Nana, por ejemplo, vive.- acotó Hermione.

- Al diablo con la Nana. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Mi vida va a ser un infierno; todos van a burlarse. ¡Y Malfoy! Ni quiero pensar en lo que dirá ese imbécil, si hasta le dieron el papel principal, el Rommel ese.- espetó Ron con desprecio.

- Romeo.- corrigió Hermione sin poder contenerse.

- Lo que sea; es ridículo. Por lo menos él será un hombre, y yo en cambio…ni siquiera puedo decirlo.- negó al tiempo que temblaba.

- La profesora McGonagall tiene razón. En la época de Shakespeare las mujeres tenían prohibido actuar, por lo que todos los papeles eran interpretados por hombres. Y esta pieza es de verdad muy bonita, Ron, sólo lee el guión y te darás cuenta.- lo animó su amiga.

- Me da miedo hacerlo, Hermione. No sé nada de la tipa esa, ni entiendo el nombre de la obra. ¿El hombre al que va a interpretar Malfoy es pariente de…ya sabes? ¿Tendremos que hacer de hermanos o algo así? – preguntó Ron poniendo cara de asco.

- ¿No le dijiste?- volteó Harry a ver a la chica.

- ¿Crees que aún estaría aquí si lo supiera? Esperaba que tú me ayudaras.- replicó ella nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé? ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, ¿hay más?- insistió el pelirrojo inquieto.

Harry vio la mirada suplicante de Hermione tras el chico y se aclaró la garganta para intentar explicarle.

- Este…bueno, Ron, ya oíste el título de la obra, ¿no? Romeo y Julieta es una de las más conocidas...- repitió el joven con una mirada significativa.

- Ya sé cuál es el nombre. Romeo será el idiota de Malfoy y yo…bueno, esa. Lo que pregunto es qué relación hay entre ellos.- replicó Ron.

- Piensa, Ron, no es tan difícil. Romeo _y_ Julieta.- intervino Hermione juntando los dedos índices.

Ron la vio confundido, con el ceño arrugado y los ojos entrecerrados.

Los chicos oyeron unos pasos tras ellos y voltearon a ver de quién se trataba. Era Draco Malfoy que venía en su dirección, más pálido de lo habitual y sobándose la sien como si tuviera una jaqueca tremenda. Se detuvo bruscamente al verlos y sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

- ¿Desde cuando Malfoy se escapa de nosotros? ¿Por qué no aprovechó para burlarse de mi?- se extrañó Ron cuando al fin reaccionó.

- Tal vez se sintió algo incómodo.- sugirió Hermione.

- ¿Incómodo? ¿Por qué iba a estar...? Esperen un minuto.- dijo Ron, poniéndose verde.

Harry y Hermione apenas alcanzaron a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y a cubrirse los oídos para aplacar en algo el sonido del grito que retumbó en cada piso del Castillo.

- ¡¿Romeo _con_ Julieta?!

***********************************************

- Bueno chicos, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, creo que podemos empezar. Hoy sólo tenemos unos minutos, pero a partir de la próxima reunión dispondremos de más tiempo. Seguro que ya memorizaron sus líneas. Los encargados de la parte técnica van a trabajar en otra habitación para no confundirnos.- declaró Hermione en voz alta.

Tenía frente a sí a un grupo más que variopinto. Prefectos de todas las Casas la veían como si fuera ella la culpable de todas sus desgracias, especialmente los Slytherin.

Como si eso fuera poco, desde que Ron dejó de gritar, parecía haber entrado a un estado de shock. Harry lo estaba acompañando porque si lo dejaban sólo, se lanzaría desde la Torre de Astronomía.

Malfoy estaba en un rincón al lado de Parkinson; ambos le dirigían unas miradas asqueadas, aunque el chico no podía ocultar que bajo su altivo semblante, estaba en las mismas condiciones que Ron.

- Estuve pensando que podríamos hablar un poco sobre la obra, ya saben, intercambiar ideas y despejar dudas. Comprendo que algunos no están familiarizados con la cultura muggle y quizá tengan algunas preguntas.- continuó Hermione con toda la entereza de la que disponía.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, ya he leído el libreto y no me queda del todo claro algo acerca de mi papel.- mencionó Ernie McMillan con su habitual pomposidad.

- ¿De qué se trata, Ernie? – preguntó la chica agradecida porque alguien se tomara el asunto con seriedad.

- Según nos informó la profesora Sprout, yo seré la Nana de Ron, es decir, de Julieta. ¿Ella está de acuerdo con que se involucre con Malfoy? Bueno, Romeo. Porque no me dio esa impresión.- preguntó el muchacho con formalidad.

- La verdad es que ella entiende que tal vez su relación puede traer muchos problemas por la discordia entre sus familias, pero quiere mucho a Julieta y la apoya para que pueda reunirse con Romeo.- resumió Hermione.

- Ya veo. Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo con Weasley para meterme en el papel.- reflexionó más para sí Ernie.

- Buena idea. ¿Alguna otra duda?- continuó la chica.

- ¿Porqué no soy yo Julieta? – Espetó Pansy Parkinson- Draco y yo hacemos una excelente pareja.

- Creo que su Jefe de Casa ya debe de haberles explicado que los roles no pueden cambiarse.- descartó Hermione intentando sonar amable.

- Pero es una tontería. ¿Weasley con vestido y peluca? – insistió incrédula.

- Ron estará bien. Mira, nadie más se está quejando y además tienes un papel muy cercano a Malfoy; podrán interactuar mucho.- replicó Hermione impaciente.

- Seré sólo uno de sus amigos y me matan a mitad de la obra. ¿Dónde está lo interesante?- siguió quejándose la Slytherin.

- Mercucio es un papel muy rico, te sugiero que lo estudies. ¿Más dudas?- preguntó la chica alzando la voz.- ¿Nada? Muy bien. Entonces no olviden repasar un poco sus guiones y nos reunimos mañana a la misma hora.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sólo gestos sombríos de la mayoría en tanto iban saliendo.

Harry, con un mudo Ron, se quedó en una esquina esperando que Hermione terminara de recoger sus apuntes. Ernie también permaneció cerca, viendo a Ron con ojo crítico. Cuando la muchacha iba a reunirse con sus amigos, vio cómo Malfoy se le acercaba con paso elegante.

- Granger, tenemos que hablar.- le dijo con frialdad.

- Si tenías alguna duda, debiste decirla durante la reunión.- descartó la chica.

- Escúchame bien, sangre sucia, tal vez te creas la gran cosa ahora sólo porque McGonagall te puso a cargo, pero no pienses que puedes hablarme de ese modo.- espetó el rubio con desprecio.

- Escucha tú, hurón. Vuelve a llamarme así y no respondo.- advirtió Hermione de muy mal humor.

- Me da igual. No tengo tiempo para esto y menos con Potter listo para saltar en tu auxilio. Necesito que hagas algo para arreglar esto, Granger. Puedo hacer ese estúpido papel, pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que Weasley sea mi…pareja.- casi escupió Malfoy.

- Ya oíste lo que le dije a Parkinson: No hay nada que se pueda hacer.- negó la chica.

- Pero eres la directora de la obra.- insistió el rubio mordiendo las palabras.

- Bajo la supervisión de la profesora McGonagall y ya sabes lo que opina al respecto.- le recordó ella.

- Granger, no voy a hacerlo; así que si quieres que esto funcione, ve cómo lo arreglas.- ordenó el muchacho, si bien Hermione creyó detectar una levísima tona de súplica tras la amenaza.

- Lo siento, Malfoy, no hay manera. Créeme que si pudiera haría algo; sólo mira a Ron, ¿piensas que no me gustaría ayudarlo?- le preguntó señalando a su amigo.

Draco fijó su mirada en Harry y Ron, juntos en el umbral de la puerta.

- Puedes decir lo que quieras Granger, pero ya te lo advertí; ni en sueños beso a la comadreja.- insistió.

- No vas a tener que hacerlo de verdad, sólo será fingido y por favor no menciones la palabra beso delante de Ron.- le suplicó Hermione.

Draco se le quedó viendo con expresión insondable y luego entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Parece que él está peor que yo, pobre diablo. Está bien, Granger, pero sólo acepto porque el profesor Snape recompensará nuestro sacrificio. Si pone así a la comadreja, tengo que encontrarle la gracia. Total, no tengo que besar a Potter.- dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros y dándole la espalda para encaminarse a la salida.

Los tres chicos apostados en la puerta vieron a Malfoy pasar a su lado y se asustaron en distintos grados al notar una mueca sardónica en su rostro.

********************************************

La noche anterior al estreno, Hermione repasaba en la Sala Común todos los detalles pendientes y se secaba la frente sudorosa por los nervios. Saltó en el asiento cuando una mano le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

- ¿Todo bien? Parece que te va a dar algo.- le dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado.

- Nunca pensé que fuera tanto trabajo, no puedo esperar a que todo termine. Prácticamente he tenido que perseguir a cada Prefecto de Hogwarts para que haga lo que le corresponde; son unos irresponsables.- bufó indignada.- ¿Y cómo está Ron?

- No creo que vaya a poder dormir, pero al menos lo convencí de que se acostara. No sé, Hermione, lo veo mal.- le contó el chico sacudiendo la cabeza.

- No es para tanto. ¿Se sabe al menos los diálogos?- preguntó ella.

- Eso creo; se los he repetido tantas veces que ya me los sé de memoria. Y él también, el problema es que pueda abrir la boca para decirlos.- observó Harry.

- ¿Tanto así?- se angustió Hermione.

- Cuando empezamos no va tan mal, pero cuando tiene que interactuar con Malfoy…bueno, ya lo has visto en los ensayos.- se encogió de hombros Harry.

- Lo sé, no entiendo porqué sigo engañándome, será un desastre. ¿Recuerdas la escena del balcón? He tenido que poner a un encargado sólo para evitar que se lance. ¿Y la de la muerte? Creí que iba a vomitar cuando Malfoy se le acercó.- rememoró la chica abatida.

- Memorable. Lo que no entiendo es cómo Malfoy se lo está tomando tan bien.- se extrañó su amigo.

- Hace de galán y ve cómo Ron se siente miserable, ¿qué mas puede pedir?- respondió ella con una mueca sardónica.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Además, no tiene que usar un vestido. Por cierto, Ron se ve espantoso con el suyo.- comentó Harry.

- Puedo imaginarlo. Le pedí a Hannah que lo hiciera lo más sencillo posible, pero aún así no podríamos esperar que Ron aprecie el detalle.- mencionó Hermione apenada.

- Bien pensado, prefiero eso a verlo como Ernie. ¿Has notado cuánto parece gustarle el suyo? Y esa toca ridícula que tiene que usar. Creo haberle oído decir a Hannah que le diera más volumen o algo así.- expresó Harry desconcertado.

- No me lo recuerdes.- replicó la chica con un escalofrío.

- Supongo que eso ya es asunto suyo. En cuanto a ti, ¿cómo es que se dice? Espero que te rompas las piernas mañana.- le deseó su amigo al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

- Creo que con una será suficiente, gracias.- apreció ella.- Buenas noches, ve que Ron no se escape.

- Haré lo que pueda.- se despidió el muchacho subiendo las escaleras.

****************************************

El alumnado de Hogwarts en pleno esperaba ansioso el inicio de la obra, todos cómodamente sentados en las bancas que los profesores habían hecho aparecer al despejar el Gran Comedor.

Un gran estrado se erguía ante ellos, con el telón aún corrido. Cámaras mágicas, golosinas y hasta cervezas de mantequilla habían sido introducidas de contrabando.

Todos sabían qué papel iba a interpretar cada Prefecto y no podían esperar a verlos en acción. Los hijos de muggles habían comentado el desarrollo de la trama.

¿Draco Malfoy sería un galán y Ron Weasley su amada? Algunos no podían creerlo.

Tras el telón, Hermione corría de un lado para otro repasando las líneas, ayudando a Hannah con el vestuario y viendo que la escenografía estuviera lista. Usó la varita para fijar bien la barba de Parkinson, ignorando sus insultos y tuvo que tragar espeso cuando vio a Malfoy ya cambiado. Era un imbécil, pero qué bien se le veía en mallas. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas y se dirigía a hablar con el chico del telón cuando una figura voluminosa le salió al paso.

Harry estaba en lo cierto; era perturbador cuán cómodo parecía estar Ernie en su vestido. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Traía maquillaje? Las Nanas no lo usaban en esa época.

- ¿En dónde está mi protegida?- le preguntó con un falso acento victoriano sacándola de su estupor.

- ¿Tu qué?- preguntó desconcertada.

- La dulce Julieta; quería repasar unas líneas antes de empezar.- le explicó sin abandonar su extraña pose.

- Aún no llega, pero no debe tardar y primero tiene que pasar por vestuario. Igual no debes preocuparte, estoy segura de que ya te sabes cada palabra. Harás un gran trabajo, Ernie.- le dijo con amabilidad.

- Nana.- corrigió el otro con expresión beatífica.

-¿Perdón?- replicó la chica.

- Soy La Nana, no quiero que nada me distraiga de mi personaje.- le dijo el muchacho.

- Claro, entiendo. No te preocupes, Nana, Ron llegará en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué no vas a practicar con Alan? Ya sabes, el fraile.- se corrigió con rapidez.

- Buena idea. Gracias, hija mía.- sonrió Ernie, dirigiéndose para allá.

Hermione lo vio marcharse alucinada. Sí, tenían que terminar con esto cuanto antes. Empezaba a pensar que Ron estaba en lo cierto y todo esto era una locura.

Harry se acercó a ella con paso apurado y la jaló hacia un rincón con poca amabilidad. Se le veía tan culpable que el alma se le fue al piso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Hermione.

- Lo siento, sólo lo dejé solo un segundo, lo juro. Tenía que ir al baño y no me di cuenta.- dijo el muchacho angustiado.

- ¡Ay, no! No puede hacerme esto. ¡Lo voy a matar!- exclamó su amiga horrorizada.

- No es que sea gran consuelo, pero al menos dejó una nota.- comentó Harry, pasándole un trozo de pergamino arrugado que comenzó a leer.

"_Lo siento, realmente lo intenté. No me busquen; no podrán encontrarme. Bueno, lo harán, pero será muy tarde. Los recompensaré de alguna manera, lo prometo. Ron"_

- Puedo decir a su favor que aguantó mucho más de lo que esperaba.- explicó Harry.

- ¡Hubiera sido mejor que renunciara antes! Salimos a escena en media hora, Harry. Es mi responsabilidad que esta obra salga bien, la profesora McGonagall confía en mí.- dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.

- Cálmate, seguro que se te ocurre algo. Busca a un reemplazo.- le sugirió su amigo.

- No había suficiente gente para tener reemplazos. Sólo Ron conoce sus diálogos, ni siquiera yo los sé de memoria.- descartó la chica.

- No son tan difíciles.- mencionó Harry, intentando animarla.

- Tú los sabes.- recordó Hermione como una alucinada.

- Claro, si he estado ayudando a Ron. Oh, no, no, ni hablar. Ni en sueños. Soy capaz de muchas cosas por ti, pero eso si que no.- exclamó el chico retrocediendo.

- Harry, por favor, salvarías mi vida. El lugar está lleno y todos nos hemos esforzado mucho, lo sabes. Sólo serán un par de horas, te lo ruego.- le pidió su amiga con fervor.

- ¿Un par de horas con un vestido? ¿Con Malfoy? No puedo, lo siento. Voy a buscar a Ron.- empezó a irse Harry.

- ¡No! No hay tiempo y sabes que aunque lo obligues no podrá hacerlo, lo has visto en los ensayos. Harry, haré tus deberes por lo que queda del curso si me ayudas.- ofreció la chica como último recurso.

- Tampoco soy Ron. De verdad quisiera ayudarte, pero hasta la amistad tiene un límite.- continuó negándose Harry.

- Vamos, sólo piensa en la cara que pondrá Malfoy cuando te tenga al frente. No le diremos nada hasta que ya estés en escena; se va a morir de la rabia.- se le ocurrió.

- Imagino que no le hará mucha gracia.- comentó el chico dudoso.

- Claro que no y lo mejor es que no podrá hacer nada; jamás se pondría en ridículo delante de otros alumnos.- le dijo entusiasmada.- Será divertido, ven conmigo.

- ¡Qué diablos! Pero sólo por fastidiar a Malfoy y sí harás mis deberes por lo que resta del año.- indicó Harry, dejándose llevar a la zona de vestuario.

- Lo que quieras. Hannah, tenemos un ligero cambio de planes.- le anunció a una asombrada rubia.

*******************************************

La obra dio inicio con los aplausos del alumnado. Cada escena transcurrió tal como había sido ensayada. Durante el baile, Hermione tuvo cuidado de que las luces no iluminaran del todo a Harry, con un vestido victoriano y peluca rubia. ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres en Hogwarts? Una vez que se ponían un vestido, asumían muy bien su papel, comprobó aturdida.

Malfoy aún no había notado el cambio, pero en la escena del balcón lo haría. Aunque no viera del todo bien quién estaba en lo alto, Harry y Ron tenías voces muy distintas. Sólo podía cruzar los dedos para que Malfoy no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Romeo-Draco, al pie del balcón, recitó los conocidos versos

- "Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire."- pronunció con voz dramática, arrancando suspiros de la audiencia femenina

- "¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto."- respondió la voz de Harry, oculto en las sombras.

Malfoy frunció el ceño desconcertado y volteó con discreción a ver a Hermione, oculta tras los pliegues del telón, pero ella sólo le hizo un gesto de que continuara.

- Maldita sangre sucia, ésta me la pagas. Muy bien, cara rajada, así jugamos.- masculló.

Tras ese ligero tropiezo, que sólo duró unos segundos, el chico recobró el aplomo y continuó con sus frases, recibiendo la réplica de la "dulce voz".

Escena tras escena, todo fue transcurriendo con normalidad; para tranquilidad de la directora, que empezaba a creer que realmente todo saldría bien. Sólo le preocupaba la actuación de Ernie, demasiado real. Aparte de eso, todo perfecto. Y después decían que las distintas Casas no podían trabajar en armonía.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Julieta-Harry bebiera la poción para fingir su muerte, la chica debió secarse una lágrima conmovida. Vaya que Harry era buen actor, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Ahora sólo debía quedarse allí acostado y esperar a que Malfoy entrara. Un par de peleas que ya estaban coreografiadas, el rubio bebía el veneno, Julieta se mataba y eso sería todo. Casi podía escuchar los aplausos.

Harry veía con los ojos entrecerrados a Malfoy pelear con un par de enemigos usando su falsa espada. La verdad es que se sentía de lo más tranquilo. No había estado tan mal como había pensado. Bueno, usar el vestido era un suplicio, pero le estaba haciendo un favor a Hermione y también a Ron, aunque fuera de manera indirecta. Cerró bien los ojos cuando escuchó que caía el último malvado con exagerado dramatismo y se preparó para lo peor. Eso era lo único que le inquietaba, un beso de Malfoy; en la mejilla, como en el ensayo, pero igual iba a resultar asqueroso. Oyó al rubio acercarse y su lamento por la novia muerta.

No era mal actor el muy idiota, podía reconocerle eso. Sintió que posaba las manos en sus hombros y acercaba su cara a la suya con lentitud.

- Acaba de una vez.- susurró Harry por la comisura de la boca.

- ¿Tú y Granger se divirtieron tramando esto? Nadie se burla de un Malfoy.- le contestó en el mismo tono.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a qué diablos se refería con eso, cuando sintió los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, entreabriéndolos con la punta de la lengua y dejando al muchacho atontado. Draco se separó tras unos segundos, ignorando el jadeo colectivo; especialmente el de Hermione, que estaba al borde del desmayo y se desplomó con dramatismo sobre el cuerpo de Harry, totalmente estático, para susurrarle con suavidad al oído.

- Vamos, Julieta, ya puedes matarte; nunca recibirás un beso mejor.- dijo burlón.

Harry apenas si pudo reaccionar a tiempo para terminar la escena y fingir su suicidio.

Cuando bajó el telón, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el público saliera de su estupor y prorrumpiera en sonoros aplausos; hasta que el reparto en pleno salió a escena para agradecer la ovación, con un vacilante Harry a la cabeza.

El profesor Dumbledore, encantado en primera fila, nunca imaginó las consecuencias que traería su ocurrencia.

Desde aquel día, Harry no puede ver a Malfoy sin que lo recorra un escalofrío; Ron tuvo que soportar que sus amigos le quitaran el habla durante un mes; Ernie se negó rotundamente a devolver el vestido a Hannah, nadie sabe porqué; y lo peor de todo, Hermione maldijo a la estúpida canastilla que no la eligió a ella para interpretar a Julieta.

**************************************************

**N.A. Guarden los tomates sólo un segundo, por favor. Creo que es importante confesar que jamás había escrito algo ni medianamente cómico en mi vida, sin mencionar el ligero slash, de modo que pido indulgencia. Si no hubiera leído la fantástica idea de Azturial, jamás habría desarrollado esta locura, pero la verdad es que disfruté cada segundo y si le he arrancado una sonrisa a alguien seré más que feliz.**

**Ya conocen la ruta para hacerme conocer su opinión, me vendría genial. Ustedes dirán, flores o ladrillos. Nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**Travesura realizada ;)**


End file.
